Ceramic materials are commonly prepared by mixing powdered ceramic oxides such as magnesia, alumina, titania and zirconia, in a slurry along with additives, such as dispersants and binders. The slurry may be spray dried to produce ceramic particles. The particles are pressed into an aggregate structure, called a "green ceramic," having a desired shape and subsequently subjected to a severe heat treatment known as sintering. The sintering process converts the green ceramic into a cohesive "fired ceramic", having a nearly monolithic polycrystalline ceramic phase.
The binder serves to hold the ceramic particles of the green ceramic in the desired shape after pressing. The binder can also provide lubrication while the particles are pressed. Preferably, the binder combusts or vaporizes completely during the sintering process leaving no trace of the binder in the fired ceramic. In performing these functions, binders significantly affect the properties of the fired ceramics which are ultimately produced.
In commercial practice, poly(vinyl alcohols) are widely used as ceramic binders. Additionally, poly(ethylene oxide) and ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers reportedly have been used as binders for particulate material, such as granular silica gel.
Although commercially available binders are satisfactory for many applications, a need exists for improved binders which provide still greater strength in green ceramic materials. Greater green strength reduces breakage during handling of the green ceramics and, generally, is associated with higher quality fired ceramics. Preferably, the improved binders would be cheaper and more versatile than previously known binders.